Understanding Romance
by sapphirescales
Summary: After Applejack is raped, it's up to Big Mac to pick up the pieces. A sweet romance between Applejack and Big Mac. NOTE: This story contains no actual rape scenes


Big Mac continued to hold his sister in his hooves, her trembling form sending surges of emotion through him. She had run into his room half an hour ago, crying like he'd never seen. They'd been together for many years. They grew up together. He was her big brother and he'd seen her in pretty bad shape before. But nothing like this. Her mane was all disheveled. Tears stained her eyes. Thankfully Applebloom was away at Fluttershy's for a sleepover. He didn't want to have to try to explain this to her. He looked down at Applejack, an overwhelming need to protect her filling his being. It had been a half hour by now and she STILL hadn't told him what was wrong. He decided to try to get her to talk again.

"Now, now." He said calmly. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be fine. Now tell me, what happened?"

Applejack sniffled and gasped, nearly hyperventilating. She continued for the longest time. He was about to tell her it was okay and that she didn't have to tell him right now when she finally spoke.

"Ah….ah was….." She said, sobbing uncontrollably.

The way she was acting, he was wondering whether he should take her to the hospital. What could have happened to her? She was heading over to Twilight's to have a sleepover. That was hours ago so it was conceivable that she had left after spending some time with her friends and had decided not to go through with the sleepover for whatever reason. Did she have an argument with one of her friends? No. With the shape she was in, it must have been some sort of physical altercation. He couldn't imagine one of her friends getting in a physical fight with her. They just weren't the type. Besides. His sister could kick any of their flanks. He was sure of it. It must have been something else.

"Go on…" He said as softly as he could, stroking her mane gently.

"Ah was…" She said, taking another long pause. "…raped…."

Big Mac's eyes grew as wide as saucers. Then they narrowed quickly.

"Who?" He asked.

He felt a rage boiling in him worse than anything he'd ever felt before. Some pony had dared to rape his little sister. They'd pay for that. Oooooh, they'd pay! He started thinking of all the way's he'd torture them until they died a slow, painful death. Burning was excruciating. But after the majority of the skin had burned off, they wouldn't live very long so he wouldn't be able to torture them for much longer. He'd have to burn them at the very end. Or close to the end. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Applejack.

"No." She said firmly.

"No?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"Whaddya mean, no?" He asked in bewilderment.

"You're not…." She said, trying to control her emotions if for only a moment. "Gonna kill 'im."

"I could just torture him." Big Mac said. "Maybe rape his ass with a – "

"NO!" Applejack shouted.

Big Mac shut up immediately.

"You're not gonna take….the law…..into your own hooves." She said.

"Okay." He said. "Then I'll just round him up n' toss him to the authorities."

"No." Applejack said quietly.

He could tell her strength was leaving her.

"Ah don't…want this getting out." She said.

"Applejack, ah know gettin' raped is humiliating, but this pony needs to pay for what he's done." Big Mac said insistently.

"No." She said. "Ah just want to forget about this and put this behind me."

Big Mac hugged her tighter. She was lying on top of him in his bed. He was holding her tightly with his hooves, hugging her close against his form.

"Ah…ah just want….to die…" She said.

"Shhhhhhh…." Big Mac said, stroking her mane gently. "It'll be okay. We'll get through this. Eventually this'll be a distant memory and we can keep going with our lives."

"Ya…ya don't understand…" She said. "Ah wanna die because….'cause I'm worthless. A piece of garbage. That's all I'm good for. All I'm ever gonna do is work hard all day on the farm just to make enough to eat and maybe fix up the barn every once in a while."

"Applejack…" He said, turning her head so she'd look him in the eyes. "You're not worthless. You're mah little sister. And ah love ya more than anything in this world."

"Yes ah am!" She yelled, fresh tears bursting from her eyes. "No stallion has ever wanted me! Nopony's ever even asked me out! All I'm good for is workin' and being used as a sex toy! Ah should go back there and let that pony just have his way with me! At least then I'd have some sort of purpose! I'm so ugly and useless! Ah don't even know why I keep livin'!"

"Applejack, you mean the world to me." He said, trying to comfort her. "You're not useless. Ah don't know how I'd keep going on if ah didn't have ya by my side. Farm work is really hard. But you've always made things seem easy. Ah…ah don't know if I'd even want to be here in this world without you here with me."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He said. "In fact, I've never told ya this before. I didn't want it to negatively affect ya. But in all honesty I've always worried about what I'd do when you got married. Ah don't know how some stallion hasn't picked you up yet. Ah guess I'm a mighty bit selfish when ah think this, but I'm so glad nopony has snapped you up yet. But ah can't imagine why not. You….you're the prettiest mare I've ever seen."

"I'm not pretty." She said, looking away from him.

"Yes you are." He said. "You're more than pretty. You're beautiful."

"Am ah more pretty than Pinkie Pie?" She asked.

"Yup." He said.

"Fluttershy?" She asked.

"Yup." He said.

"Twilight?" She asked.

"Yup." He said.

"Rainbow Dash?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Rarity?" She asked.

"Yup." He said.

"Now ah know yer lyin'." She said, another tear escaping her eye.

"No I'm not!" He exclaimed, his voice booming.

He almost scared himself with that outburst of his. Applejack could tell he was indignant to the fact that she thought he wasn't telling the truth. She decided to let the matter rest. But he wasn't content to do so yet.

"Ya wanna know a secret?" He asked.

She nodded silently.

"Now ah wasn't gonna tell ya this." He said. "It's kinda embarrassing. But I was never attracted to any of the other fillies in school. Save for one. You."

She looked at him with wide eyes, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Ah got some offers for dates and such." He continued. "But ah always turned 'em down. Ah told myself I wouldn't go out with anypony until ah found a pony at least half as pretty as you. Ah never did."

There was a moment of silence between them as he let the information sink in.

"Ah did eventually come to mah senses after high school." He said. "Ah realized I'd probably never find a mare as pretty as you. So ah did go out with Cheerilee for a while. But ah didn't think she was anywhere near as pretty as you. Ah still don't."

More silence followed and Big Mac suddenly wondered if now was the time to drop such a bombshell on his poor sister when she was in this condition. He had meant for it to cheer her up and make her feel better about herself when she was in a rough spot. But he probably just horrified her. That's just great. He had never been good with words.

"Why didn't ya tell me Big Mac?" She asked suddenly.

He looked down at her in surprise.

"'Cause you're mah little sister." He said plainly. "Big brothers shouldn't feel that way about their little sisters. But if ah felt this way towards ya, can ya imagine what the other stallions thought of ya?"

"But if that's true why didn't the other stallions ever ask me out?" She asked, her eyes starting to tear up again.

"That's simple." He said. "You're strong Applejack. Stronger than any mare I've known. And I'm not talkin' about just physical strength. You're tough inside too. That intimidates a lot of stallions. They want a mare they can control. A mare that'll do whatever they want. A submissive mare. And you're not like that."

"Ya…ya really think that's it?" She asked. "That ah was too tough?"

"Listen Applejack." He said. "Stallions are a bunch of jerks. The whole lot of 'em. They just want a pussy they can fuck. The easier the better. But y'all have a good head on your shoulders. Ya wouldn't just give it to anypony. They'd have to be with you for years. And most stallions aren't in it for the long haul. Especially at that young age. Now that you're older you're more available, but ya work so much ya really don't have the time to go meet a stallion. THAT's why ya haven't been on a date before. And that's why ya were raped. You're absolutely beautiful, and some jerk of a stallion just wanted to act on his desires."

"Ya…..ya really think I'm beautiful?" She asked, looking away.

"Ah really do." He said.

"Prove it." She said, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Prove it." She repeated. "Make love to me right now."

Big Mac's face portrayed a look of shock and surprise.

"W-what?!" He exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly. Applejack cringed in response.

"Make love to me." She said. "Ah want to be with a stallion because he truly cares about me. And ah want to block out those horrible memories from a few hours ago. Please Big Mac. Nopony's ever told me ah was beautiful before. Make me feel beautiful and loved."

"N-no!" He said. "Applejack, you're not thinking straight! I'm your brother!"

"But aren't you still attracted to me?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. "What ah said was the honest truth. But ah didn't mean…"

"Ah know." She said. "Ya said what was in yer heart without expecting to get anything from it. Ah want ya to make me feel loved and beautiful. Basically ah want ya to put your bits where yer mouth is. Is that so wrong?"

Big Mac didn't quite know what to do. Here he was, his sister on top of him, asking him to make love to her. His sister, who he'd secretly had a crush on for well over a decade now. His sister, who had just been raped and wasn't thinking clearly. He'd never regretted not being good with words more than at this moment. And his body was responding quite positively to the incestuous thoughts swimming through his brain. Applejack reached forward with a hoof to touch his face and he caught her hoof in midair.

"No." He said simply. "We can't do this Applejack. Even under ideal circumstances it would be a stretch, but you've just been raped and you're very vulnerable right now. You're looking for security. But sex with your brother isn't going to bring you security. It might make you feel loved and beautiful now, but you'll only regret it later."

Applejack started bawling again. Tears burst from her eyes, a river quickly flowing down her cheeks.

"Ah knew yew were lyin'!" She cried. "I'm ugly! I'm…"

Big Mac couldn't handle it anymore. His beautiful little sister that he loved so much was crying uncontrollably. He had to show her. Had to prove to her his true feelings. He reached down and pressed his muzzle against her own, effectively shutting her up. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he was doing and she quickly pushed back against him. They indulged in a very long, VERY sensual kiss that a brother and sister should never share. He was the first to break away.

"I LOVE you Applejack." He said. "You're beautiful and pretty and perfect and ah can't imagine a better mare than you. But like ah said, we can't do this. Ah love ya too much to do this. It's not worth it. You're not thinking straight. If it were just a matter of having sex, ah would have given into you immediately. But you're mah little sister and ah love you more than anything. Ah don't want to hurt you. Ah couldn't live with myself if ah hurt you. You're incredibly beautiful. I'm not refusing because you're not beautiful. I'm refusing because ah love ya."

Applejack looked into his eyes and noticed the tears in his own eyes. She began crying again but not in sadness but with joy.

"Oh Big Mac…" She said. "I love you so much! You're the best brother a sister could ask for. I'm sorry I've just been thinkin' of myself and asking you to do something like that. Ah just….."

"Shhhhhhh…." He said. "I know, I know…"

He rolled to the side gently, causing Applejack to fall off him and onto the right side of the bed. They were now lying on their sides, facing each other. He pulled the covers up, covering them both. The moonlight was bright enough to light up both of their faces, but that was about it.

"Let's just go to sleep." He said. "Things will seem clearer in the morning.

Applejack moved over towards him, pressing her back against his underside. He wrapped his hooves around her, embracing her tightly. She felt so safe in her brother's arms. She never wanted to be away from him again. They fell asleep like that under the moonlight, each of them content in the safety in each other's arms.

It had been a week since the incident. Applejack didn't talk about it at all and Big Mac respected her wishes. He hoped that eventually she'd come forward and bring her rapist to justice, but until then he'd just wait. They'd slept together in his room every night since the incident. Applebloom had wondered why she was sleeping with him. They'd come up with the flimsy excuse that her mattress had a lump in it and they had to sleep together until they could afford to replace it. Hopefully Applejack would be comfortable sleeping in her own room soon enough. But Big Mac was torn. He hated to admit it, but he'd have a hard time getting to sleep now without holding her in his hooves. He'd gotten so used to it. And it seemed so natural.

They were both coming into his room after another hard day of bucking apples. They'd both just taken a quick bath to get all the sweat and grime off of the day and were now sparkling clean. Applejack jumped into his bed and turned around facing away from him. It was a familiar ritual. He turned off the light and slid in next to her, snuggling up to her backside and wrapping her in his hooves. They lay like that for nearly ten minutes. Then Applejack turned around to face her brother.

"Tell me Big Mac, do you really think I'm pretty?" She asked.

"Yup." He said. "Ah do."

"Ah can't believe you felt like that about me and ah never knew about it." She said. "But answer me something Big Mac and ah want you to be honest. Do ya….do ya think I'm….you know….sexy?"

"Ah….." He said, trailing off. "Yeah AJ. Ah do."

"Ah really appreciate how good you were to me when ah was down and how you didn't take advantage of me even though you could have." She asked. "It must've been hard to resist when I asked ya to make love to me."

"Nope." He said. "Ah could never take advantage of ya like that. Ah love ya too much sis."

There was a long moment of silence between them. Big Mac was almost dozing off when she spoke.

"Ah want you to do something for me." She said suddenly. "And no matter what it is, ah want ya to promise me you'll do it."

"Ah dunno." He said. "Those are pretty broad terms…"

"Please Big Mac." She said. "For me. Because ya love me. I've never asked somethin' like this of you before have ah?"

He sighed.

"Alright." He said. "No matter what it is, I'll do it."

"Ah want ya to have sex with me." She said.

She could see his eyes get wide as she finished her sentence. Big Mac studied her eyes until he finally realized she was serious.

"Why?" He asked.

Suddenly she just broke. She couldn't hold back her emotions anymore.

"Please…." She said. "It….it was so horrible when he raped me. It felt so good to him but all I felt was powerless and pain and….."

"Shhhhhhh…." Big Mac said, reaching over and wiping away a tear that had just fallen down her cheek.

"Ah….ah can't get over it….." She said. "It was just so…wrong. Ah….ah want it done right. Ah want to know what it feels like to be loved rather than just rutted. Then maybe ah can put this horrible thing behind me…. Please…ah want to have sex with somepony who loves me. Who will care about me and my pleasure as much as his own. Ah want to be feel loved in the most intimate way possible. Ah know ya have feelings for me Big Mac. Ya told me yourself…"

"Ah do." He said softly. "Ah love ya more than anything Applejack. And you're a stunningly beautiful mare. But ah also don't want to hurt ya. Ah know ya are distressed and not thinking clearly. You're gonna regret this."

"No I'm not!" She exclaimed. "Ah need this. I've needed this more than anything in my life. Ah do love ya Big Mac. A whole lot. And ah want us to share this together. Please….. Nopony has to know…."

Big Mac looked into his sister's eyes. She felt unloved and unwanted. That was why she was sleeping in here with him. He'd comforted her as best as he could, but he could tell she wasn't the same mare after the incident. She needed somepony to make her feel loved and wanted again. Especially since the rapist had taken her virginity. She was so pure, so innocent. She was trying to redo her first time. Trying to feel loved. Her first experience with sex wasn't about love and it wasn't about her at all. It had been nothing like she had imagined it would be. Now she felt confused and conflicted and she needed somepony to help her sort through those feelings and help her understand what sex was really about. And that pony was him.

It may not be appropriate, but he was all she had. Even if she had a coltfriend, that didn't mean he'd treat her right. He'd probably get wrapped up in how good it felt and just use her, furthering her confusion about sex. But He…he would treat her right. She was his little sister and she was the world to him. He had only had sex a few times with Cheerilee, but that made him an expert compared to her. He couldn't even imagine how confused she must feel after being raped like that for her first time. She was looking to him for guidance. Was he going to provide it for her?

Yes. Despite how inappropriate it was for him to have sex with her, it also seemed like exactly the right thing to do. She needed him to be strong for her, just like he'd always been in the past. She needed to be shown how a mare is supposed to be treated. He got up and stood on the bed. He craned his neck down, pressing his lips against Applejack's. She pushed back instinctively, feeling the warmth of his lips against her own. He pulled back suddenly, kissing her all over her face from the end of her muzzle to the top of her head. She moved instinctively, rolling onto her back and splaying herself out for him. He continued kissing before he got to her ears and bit them gently, pulling her over onto her back more.

Once she was completely on her back, he started kissing her again. He brought them into another passionate kiss before trailing down, kissing her neck and all along her chest. She pushed her chest up as he kissed it, wanting more of his gentle caresses. He continued this teasing for nearly twenty minutes before stopping and looking down at her sex. It was indeed wet. She looked at him with trusting eyes as he reached forward and kissed around her nether regions. As expected, she was incredibly sensitive there. She moaned as he kissed around there, intentionally avoiding touching her marehood directly. He wanted this to last as long as possible for her. Finally he realized he should continue and he brought his muzzle in direct contact with her sex.

She moaned loudly as he began working on her vulva and clit, his long tongue reaching out and flicking along it teasingly. He started to press into her, eliciting more moans from the inexperienced mare. He increased the strength of his ministrations, licking her clit more firmly. She threw her head back in ecstasy as the beginnings of her first orgasm approached. He worked his tongue around in a circular motion, bringing her pleasure to new heights. Suddenly her body sized up and she started shaking uncontrollably. He smiled through his tongue work and spared a glance upwards to look at her as she experienced her very first orgasm. Her face contorted in pleasure as the sensation surged through her body. But he continued. He didn't even slow down. In fact, he increased his efforts, hoping to bring on a second orgasm even more quickly than the first. He wasn't disappointed. Within minutes she went through her second orgasm. And a third came shortly after. Then a forth.

Remembering this was essentially her first time, he decided to stop at that. He didn't want to overwhelm her. Besides, there was still the final course to go through. He finally took a break from his work and looked up at her. She was panting heavily, her eyes still closed. As he got up she opened her eyes.

"How are ya feelin'?" He asked.

"…Oh…wow….." She said between pants. "I'm….great…..Ah had no….idea it…..was this…..pleasurable…."

"You're supposed to get a mare nice and ready like this before you actually have sex." He said "If ya don't, it can be horrible for the mare."

"If preparing for sex…..is this good…." She said. "Then….the real thing…..must be …amazing…"

"Are ya sure ya want to go through with this?" He asked. "We can stop right now if ya want to…."

"No." She said. "Ah want to go through with it. Ah want you to make me feel like a beautiful mare, like you did just now."

"Of course." He said. "Ah love ya Applejack."

"Ah love ya too." She said.

He got himself into position, laying himself on top of her and aligning their sexes properly. Once he was ready and his member was positioned at her entrance, he looked down at her and smiled.

"Ya ready?" He asked.

She didn't respond. Instead she reached up and locked him into a passionate kiss. He took this as consent to continue and slid into her slowly. His muscles almost gave out at how amazing it felt inside of her. Inch after inch disappeared inside of her. He was quite large. Large enough that he worried he might not fit all the way. He had no idea how big the stallion had been that had raped her, but he was sure he was bigger. Before he knew it, their hips met. He was sheathed completely inside of her. All fourteen inches of him. They moaned in unison as he bottomed out inside of her, breaking the kiss.

"Ohhhh…." She moaned.

"You okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah." She said. "It's just that….ah think ah can feel it way up in my belly…"

"It could be almost that far in." He said. "It depends how deep ya are. Every mare is different. Feel your belly. Can you feel it inside you?"

Applejack reached a hoof down before pulling it away quickly.

"Ah can!" She exclaimed. "Wow Big Mac! You're huge!"

"Ah don't mean to brag, but I'm quite big compared to the average stallion." He said. "Ah want to make sure I'm not hurting you. I'm gonna start off slow, but let me know if there's any pain okay?"

"Okay." She said.

He withdrew slowly, each inch of him coming out of her at a meticulous pace. When there was only an inch left inside of her, he thrust in again slowly.

"Ohhhh…." She moaned again.

"Pain?" He asked.

"No…" She said. "It feels wonderful….."

"Okay." He said "I'm gonna speed up a little bit. Just let me know if anything hurts."

Applejack didn't respond. She just kept looking at Big Mac's eyes. He looked at her quickly, their eyes meeting. She could tell he cared about her. More than he cared about himself. He was doing everything he could to make sure her real first time was a wonderful experience for her. Just like she knew he would. He loved her. Not just as a brother but as a lover as well. And she loved him. He brought them into another passionate kiss as he sped up even faster.

He worked her depths with quick hard pumps. He knew from experience that this is what Cheerilee liked and he hoped Applejack was the same way. From her moans of pleasure he was doing something right. He looked down at her. She was his little sister. And he was rutting her. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of guilt. He shouldn't be doing this. This was his little sister Applejack who he loved so much. How could he take advantage of her like this? But as he looked into her eyes, he realized he was doing the right thing. He was showing her what sex was really about and showing her that she did have value and was worth something. He was making her feel loved again. Remembering that this was about love and not just the pleasure, he resumed his kissing focusing on her face and neck.

"Ah love ya Applejack…" He whispered softly in her ear.

Suddenly she began to seize up and shake violently. He rode out her orgasm with her, wanting to make her experience last longer. Finally after almost a full minute she settled back down again. Now it was his turn. He redoubled his efforts, thrusting in and out of her at a quicker pace than he had before, with one goal in mind. Release. He was able to focus on nothing but himself for just those last few moments as he allowed himself to enjoy his little sister's body. She was unbelievably hot, unbelievably sexy. And she was all his. A loud neigh escaped him as he thrust into her with all his might, burying himself deep inside of her and releasing a torrent of cum.

"Ah!" She cried as his member gushed forth, filler her womb with his seed.

As he emptied himself inside of her, the only thing he could think about was how good it felt. The only thing in the world was his little sister beneath him and his member, which was filling her up with pump after pump of his warm, sticky seed.

"Oh Big Mac…." She whimpered, breathing heavily.

"Shhhhh….it's okay…" He whispered.

He brought his muzzle down to meet hers, bringing them into a long, passionate kiss. He stopped thrusting as his member finally settled down, the last of his essence having left his body and settled deep inside of her. They finally broke the kiss, each looking into the others eyes.

"Ah love ya Applejack." He said. "Ah hope ya know that."

"Ah love ya too Big Mac." She said.

He withdrew slowly, his now limp member exiting her body with a loud plop. He used the last ounce of his strength to push himself off his sister and lay down next to her. They were both breathing heavily. Both of them were completely relaxed and content. Applejack moved over next to him and he wrapped his hooves around her just like he had for the last week. Soon afterwards, sleep took them as they fell asleep under the moonlight.

Another week passed. After that night Applejack started sleeping in her own bed again. They hadn't spoken of what they did that night. And Big Mac was a little worried that it had been a mistake. But Applejack seemed to be back to her old self. Her confidence level was up and she seemed to be having fun around her friends again. He wanted to ask her if she was okay. But he didn't want to press the matter. They had just finished another hard day on the farm and had gone to their respective rooms. But just like the past week Big Mac was having trouble sleeping. It just didn't seem right without Applejack snuggling up against him. After about half an hour of tossing and turning in bed, he decided to pay Applejack a visit in her room.

He got out of bed and walked to his door before stopping. Should he? It didn't seem right to just barge in like that. But he had to know. He had to talk to her. He opened the door to his room and headed down the hall to Applejack's room. The door made a quiet creaking noise as he opened it slowly. He walked inside tentatively, wondering if Applejack was asleep yet.

"Big Mac?" She asked, turning around to face him.

He smiled at her warmly.

"Can ah sleep with ya?" He asked.

She moved over quickly.

"Sure." She said.

Big Mac moved over to her bed and got in under the blankets. As he settled in he looked over at her. She smiled.

"I've been missin' ya." She said. "But it just didn't feel right sleeping with ya after….what we did…."

"Applejack I'm so sorry…" He said. "Ah – "

"No no!" She said. "I've finally come to terms with what we did. And I'm really glad we did it. Ya really helped me. Ya helped show me what sex is supposed to be like. Ya gave me a wonderful gift."

"I'm glad ya don't regret it." He said. "Ah really love ya Applejack. Ah care about ya more than ah do myself. That was the ultimate expression of the love ah have for ya. But what we did….it can never happen again… Understand Applejack that my love for ya can never be surpassed by the love I'd ever have for anypony else. But we can't express our love in that way. You're mah little sister. And ah love ya more than anything. Please remember that."

Applejack suddenly looked crestfallen. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. He reached forward and kissed her deeply. She was surprised at this after what he had just said, but pressed forward nonetheless. She loved him. A lot. He had done something for her that most brothers would have never done. And he did it for her and for no other reason. She pressed into him with more enthusiasm, crawling on top of him a bit. He embraced her with his hooves, sharing this forbidden kiss with his sister as they laid together in her bed. They pulled back slowly, breaking the kiss.

"Do ya understand Applejack?" He asked. "Why we can't do it again?"

"Yeah, ah understand…" She said. "But it doesn't mean ah have to like it."

"Do ya want to do it again?" He asked.

"Let's be honest with ourselves Big Mac." She said. "Neither of us are going to get married or have a mare or colt friend or nothin'. So why can't we be together? You're the nicest stallion I've ever met. And ya ain't bad lookin' either. And ah know ya love me….in more ways than one…"

"Ah do love ya." He said. "More than anything. But it ain't right and you know it. Ah did it because ah love ya and ya needed me. But yer my little sister. It ain't right for me to be ruttin' ya."

"It felt so right to me…" She said. "Didn't it feel right to ya?"

"Yeah, it did." He said. "At that time, it did. Ah don't regret it. You needed me. But to keep doing it would be bad for us. Ah love ya sis and ah don't want to hurt ya. My love for ya as a sister is stronger than anything else. Yer everything to me Applejack. Yer the hottest mare I've ever laid eyes on. And honestly ruttin' with ya was so much better than with Cheerilee. But I'd give it all up if being with ya like that was gonna hurt ya. There's a reason brothers and sisters don't do this with each other."

"Ya know, yer the nicest brother a sister could have." She said. "We'll figure this out eventually. Honestly ah really wanna be with ya. Ah love ya Big Mac. But we can decide what to do later."

She slowly got off of him and laid down on her side facing away from him. He took the hint and got up behind her, pulling himself against her back and wrapping her in his hooves.

"Ah love ya Applejack." He said.

"Ah love ya too Big Mac." She said. "But promise me that we'll still sleep together, no matter what we decide. Ah can't imagine sleeping alone anymore."

"Ah promise." He said.

They fell asleep like that in each other's hooves, each content in each other's company. And it's true that neither one slept alone from that day forward. Did they continue their incestuous relationship? Well, what do you think?


End file.
